The present disclosure relates generally to phototherapy and, more specifically, to apparatuses and methods for effectively administering phototherapy.
One instance where phototherapy is utilized is the treatment of jaundice. It is fairly common for neonates to be born clinically jaundiced. Jaundice, or hyperbilirubinemia, results from increased production and transiently impaired elimination of the pigment bilirubin. Neonates affected by jaundice can show persistent high levels of unconjugated bilirubin. High levels of unconjugated bilirubin can lead to kernicterus, a condition involving deposition of bilirubin in the brain, which leads to deficits in cognition, neuromuscular tone and control, and hearing, and even death. The most common therapy for neonatal hyperbilirubinemia or jaundice is phototherapy. The efficacy of phototherapy can depend on irradiance (light intensity), spectral range (light wavelength), exposed skin surface area (Body Surface Area (BSA)), and duration of exposure. Other instances where phototherapy may be used are psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, eczema, and acne vulgaris, to name a few.